bobhopefandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Bob Hope 2
The Adventures of Bob Hope 2 is an issue of the National comics series, The Adventures of Bob Hope. The issue date is April-May 1950 and the cover price is ten cents. Stories The Adventures of Bob Hope Starring: Bob Hope Summary: When landlady Mrs. Peabody smells Bob cooking in his room, he hides his eggs. As she's about to sniff them out, he offers to make her a peanut butter sandwich. She says that's forbidden too, but says she'll let him buy her lunch and rushes back to her room to get ready. He knocks at her door, and her sexy blonde daughter answers. Smitten, he invites her along too. She agrees, but says her mother sprained her ankle rushing down the stairs so she can't go. He takes her to a swanky restaurant, but balks at the $8.50 price for his meal of two sardines, complaining he's not as rich as Crosby. He goes to fight with the chef who kicks him out, so he stops at a market to buy a can of sardines for forty-three cents. (continued below) Meet Bob Hope (Information feature) Starring: Bob Hope Summary: A brief biography of our star is presented. Radio Beams Summary: A boy asks his mom to turn the radio up so loud that the boy next door can hear it, because he received his report card today and doesn't want his friend to hear his mother's reaction. On the Set Summary: Fred the movie director explains to his friend how one has to put up a big front in Hollywood. The Adventures of Bob Hope (continued) Starring: Bob Hope Summary: Bob opens his sardine can and is shocked to find a single sardine inside. He returns to the store and complains to the manager, who suggests he complain to the cannery. Bob packs his bag and tells his story to whomever will listen on a train, a plane, and a ship. When he arrives at the factory, Mr. Shadroe the president says he must be mistaken and that distinguished men such as Bing Crosby are among his customers. Bob insists he is still owed eleven sardines so the man pulls a lever, dumping a pile of fish on him. (continued below) Honey in Hollywood Summary: B.G. Productions asks Honey to report to Central Casting, so she runs out to have her hair done and buy new clothes to impress the boss. When she arrives, they say she looks fine, but ask if she can type. Backstage Bits Summary: A deliveryman discovers the drawbacks of bringing flowers to starlets. It Happens in Hollywood (Information feature) Summary: The gossip column presents news about Bette Davis, Miriam Franklin, Patricia Neal, Robert Douglas, Jack Carson, Ruth Roman, Kirk Douglas, Seabiscuit, Ronald Reagan, and Virginia Mayo. Dial-Dandies Summary: Janie explains to her mother how doing her homework doesn't interfere with her listening to the radio. Broadway Laffs Summary: Producers realize that audience approval does not ensure theatrical success. The Adventures of Bob Hope (continued) Starring: Bob Hope Summary: Bob dives off the pier to wash the fish smell off, and finds a bottle with a note inside. He gets his finger stuck in so he returns to the pier to ask for help. An old sea captain at the bait shop thinks it looks like a treasure map inside. Bob offers to split the treasure with him if he'll just get the bottle off, so he smashes it. Bob just wants to go home, but the captain demands he help him find the Treasure of Tali Hi. Singing "Road to Mandalay", they set sail. When the skipper gets seasick, he confesses it's not his boat and he's never sailed before in his life, but they continue on. Forty days later they arrive on the island. As they stumble through the jungle, monkeys see them and report to their queen. Soon she and her beautiful Amazon warriors interrogate the men at spearpoint. When he tells them of the treasure, she says they're on the wrong island, Tali Ho, but offers them some of her own treasure, which turns out to be a hoard of seashells. He describes the coins he really wants and the queen knows where he can find some. She and her women warriors row them out to sea and show them where to dive. Bob finds a huge chest and thinks this must be where Crosby keeps his money. A mermaid surprises him and the queen pulls him to the surface. She sends her girls to dive for the money. When they finish, the men bid the ladies adieu and set sail for America. Just off the coast, they are arrested for stealing the boat and ordered to surrender the boat and all its cargo. Bob jumps overboard and starts swimming back to Tali Ho. Superman's Code for Buddies (Public service announcement) Starring: Superman and Jimmy Olsen Summary: Superman and Jim teach Jim's brother a lesson about intolerance for National Brotherhood Week. Movie Mirth Summary: A man at the cinema is hard to please. Hope Chest of Gags (Joke feature) Summary: Bob jokes about football, television, and Bing Crosby. Category:Comic books